


The Best Idea We Ever Had

by supquackuty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cam Models, Consensual Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, OnlyFans, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sex for Money, Shameless Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), ayo peepee poopoo check, uhh i dont remember what i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supquackuty/pseuds/supquackuty
Summary: George and Dream make an onlyfans to earn a little extra money.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 189





	The Best Idea We Ever Had

**Author's Note:**

> Hi please ignore the logistics of this because I don't want to think too hard right now. Also someone has probably done something like this before so don't yell at me if its similar. If George or Dream say they don't like this stuff I'll take this down.

Dream thought it was a joke. That’s why when George suggested it he broke out into a wheeze. 

“We could just become cam models! Until we’ve saved up enough money.” 

Dreams head filled with helium as he imagined a world in which him and his best friend became online sex workers just so they could save up to move out of their shitty hometown. 

But finding normal jobs became damn near impossible so after three failed interviews with local stores and restaurants Dream brought up the idea again. 

“Maybe we should just become cam models, like make an onlyfans or something.” 

George’s head shot up from his phone in his hands, a hopeful look on his face, “Really?” He asked. 

“Yeah, I mean why not? It seems easy enough.” 

See, the two had messed around a little before. Drunken kisses were normal, hell, drunken make out sessions with prolonged dry humping were normal. But this was in an entirely new ballpark. 

So they stayed up all night brainstorming ideas and discussing boundaries. Surges of excited electricity bolted through the room every time they each suggested ideas for content. 

“I don’t think we should show our faces.” Dream said. He was never really one for selfies and such, never even had an Instagram account. The last thing he wanted to do was show his face while doing sexual things on camera.

“Hmm,” George thought, glancing around his bedroom for inspiration. “Okay well I’ll wear these!” George picked up his hair of white clout goggles off his desk. 

Dream laughed at his friend. 

“And you could wear...” George furrowed his eyebrows. "How about that mask you wore on Halloween last year? Do you still have it?" 

He did. It was a silly paper mache mask he'd made in art class. A low effort smiley face painted on the front, nothing too interesting. Clay didn't even get a good grade for it. 

So, not too many days later, Dream was knocking on Georges door with the mask in his hand. Making funny faces in the camera doorbell, just to scare whoever checked the feed later. 

They made their way up to Georges bedroom, double checking that the door was locked even though his parents wouldn't be home for several hours. 

The sun was still out, mid afternoon heat wafted though the open window. George shifted in his seat on the floor, "You okay?" He asked. Really only because he was nervous and needed to know if Dream was too. 

"Yeah I'm alright." Dream replied, his dark green eyes glued to George. "Do you still want to do this George? It's okay if you don't." 

George smiled, nearly melting into himself. Of course Dream would manage to still be as sweet and caring as he's always been. "No, I do! I'm just a little nervous." 

Maybe George had already set up the account, even made a twitter to promote their stuff on, but they still needed to take pictures and make content to put up asap. George couldn't ignore the bubbling lava of anxiety popping inside his stomach. 

"Me too..." Dream admitted, scooting closer to his friend and without much hesitation he pulled George in for a hug. "It's alright, It'll be fun! And we can stop whenever we want." 

George basked in the comforting touch of Dream for a few moments. He knew he wouldn't rather do this with anyone else, wouldn't trust anyone else like he does Dream. 

When Dream pulled away he suggested they 'practice', said it would be best if they didn't have all their firsts be on camera. George liked that idea. 

So they explored each other, George held Dreams face in his hands and kissed him. Let his taller friend lay him down and take control. He always thought Dream would be like that, imagined it every morning he woke up after a night of drinking and making out with Dream. Lie there and try to remember what it felt like, wish it happened when they were sober. 

Well, now they're sober. 

Under different circumstances George would feel incredibly embarrassed popping a boner in front of Dream (or really anyone for that matter) but when Dream smirked down at him he felt much less embarrassed. Dream hooked his finger on the waistband of Georges jeans, only pulling down when he received a nod from George. 

George had never gotten a blowjob before, never even had sex. Actually, all the 'romantic' things he's ever done have been with Dream. George has never been bothered by that fact.

"Do you want to film me?" Dream asked. Georges jeans were already pulled halfway down his thighs and Dream was kissing down his chest, Georges shirt was pulled up to his neck during their make out session. George bit his lip, so much for saving their firsts for off camera. 

"O-okay yeah." he replied. Dream gave him a huge grin before coming up to kiss his cheek and grab his mask from where he'd left it on the bed. As George grabbed his phone off the nightstand Dream pulled his mask on, positioning it so only his mouth was showing. 

"Ready?" Dream asked. George nodded then pressed record on his phone. Dreams visible lips gave him a reassuring smile. 

Dream wedged himself between his friends legs, breath hot on Georges crotch. He pulled down Georges underwear. "Did you shave for me baby?" He whispered, his mouth ghosting along Georges shaft. George blushed deeply, "Y-yes." was all he could muster with his mind clouded by the anticipating pleasure.

"So pretty." Dream gave a little lick to Georges tip, "You have such a perfect body." 

A bubble of elation formed in Georges abdomen. Does Dream really think that? Or is he just saying that for the camera?

All thoughts vanished from Georges mind when Dream wrapped his warm lips around the head of his dick. Georges breath hitched and he arched his back up slightly, he had no idea it would feel so warm and slippery to get head. God, he can already tell he's addicted. 

He tried his best to keep the camera steady and stay quiet. But Dreams mouth moved so expertly, he even massaged Georges thighs as he sucked and licked. Moving his right hand to jerk what he couldn't fit in his mouth and caress Georges smooth shaven body. Something seemingly dirty was actually quite intimate, to Georges surprise.

George wanted to hold back, he really did, he wanted to experience the feeling for quite a while longer. But he's so sensitive under Dream that after only three minutes he was cumming, trying to hold himself down so he didn't thrust deeper into Dreams throat and hurt him. 

"That was quick." Dream laughed as he came back up. George turned off the recording and set his phone on his chest. 

"Fuck. I'm sorry! I tried to stop it but I couldn't." George covered his face with his hands. Mostly out of embarrassment but also because Dream pulled off his mask and wiped his bottom lip with his thumb. Dream had swallowed his cum with no issues. George didn't really want to get hard again to he kept his hands over his eyes to block out the sight. 

"No, George it's okay!" Dream reassured. He carefully pulled Georges jeans and underwear back up and crawled over so they were eye to eye again.

Dream wrapped his arms around George and pulled him near, told him not to feel bad and kissed his cheek. 

They never ended up posting that video.

After that day they spent the next week trying several new things out. George practically dragged Dream up to his bedroom everyday, excited for what they'll try next. Excited to get close again. The next day George offered to return yesterdays favor, and when Dream told him he didn't have to George gave him a look he knew would convince Dream and told him he really wanted to. 

And he loved giving head just as much as he did receiving it. George would do anything to hear those sounds from Dream, feel his fingers grasp the back of his head and shove down until George was choking. Hear Dreams breathless apologies for losing control. 

Throughout all their experiments George found that he really really enjoyed doing those things with Dream. The ever-present hum of his subconscious warning him it was a bad idea was pushed aside every time Dream lied him down and breathed across his skin, mumbling words that George would replay in his head over and over when they're apart. Words he swore meant something more. 

"Dream please," George cringed at the neediness in his voice. 

A smile pressed to his neck, "what baby?" Dream grinded down onto George. 

"I need more." 

Dreams hands moved quickly, pulling off the rest of their clothes in a way that showed he needed it just as much as George. 

"Can I try something?" Dream asked with his flushed face centimeters from Georges. George nodded even though he was nervous. "Tell me to stop if you don't like it." 

He shuffled down Georges body, taking his time with a trail of damp kisses. When Dream finally gets down to Georges crotch George is already spreading his thighs wide. Dream smirks up at him and George blushes with embarrassment that he's so desperate for Dream. Dream hit the feeling in his chest that he got from seeing George want and trust him like that. 

When George was expecting a warm mouth on his dick he instead got Dream raising his left leg over his shoulder and scooting them to adjust comfortably. His embarrassment comes back, George felt so exposed. Dreams face close to his ass and damn near memorizing the sight. 

Gingerly, Dream leaned in and places a lick on Georges hole. 

"Ahh!" George gasped. The sensation so foreign and so unexpected. 

But pleasure soon took over. Dream lapped and lapped at George, eventually reaching up to jerk George off at the same time. George let his eyes roll into the back of his head, he grabbed at the sheets and moaned out Dreams name in a weak tone.

The first time they went all the way was after they had started publishing on onlyfans. Their content up to that point had been mostly stuff with their mouths and fingers. They had several people paying for their content which only motivated them further. A steadily growing audience thanks to Dream 'studying the onlyfans algorithm'.

A private message came though and asked when the pair will be fucking. A rather blunt question that made George snort when he first read it, but what does he expect on a porn app? 

"Our patrons want us to fuck." George said suddenly one day as they sat at Dreams desk. He was watching Dream play computer games for a while as they had minimal conversation. Dream darted his head in Georges direction. 

With wide eyes Dream gasped lightly, "W-what?" 

It was all too real. 

"We've gotten messages and comments asking when we're going to." George averted his gaze to the computer then to his lap. Maybe he shouldn't had brought this up, he felt a twist in his stomach at the thought that he might have just made Dream uncomfortable. "But we obviously don't have to! I just thought I'd let you know!" 

When George finally raised his head from his lap he was unsurprisingly met with Dream. He shouldn't feel nervous, he shouldn't let himself imagine Dream all over him. George shouldn't be looking at his friend and wanting nothing more than to exactly what the crude message asked them to do. 

Maybe he's asking for too much. George is plenty happy with everything they've done so far. He loves doing these things with Dream. 

That's probably the problem. 

And plus, it's not like George is the one asking.

"George," Dream looked like he was about to cry as his voice cracked quietly. "I- I want to. But, I don't know." His head dropped. George wished he could jump inside Dreams mind, read it quickly, then jump back out and say exactly what Dream wants to hear. "It feels like a big deal." 

"It is a big deal." George reached over to lift Dreams chin. "I understand if you want to lose your virginity to someone you actually like, and are dating." It killed to say it, it felt like a pin pricking his balloon heart. But it was honest, George really does want Dream to do what he wants to. He'd rather Dream be happy.

Dreams eyes looked soft, they reflected the blue glow of his monitor. "God." Dream sighed. His eyes closing and head dropping back down. Georges hand fell from Dreams chin. "I don't know what's going on with me." Dream said.

Before George could ask for more details Dream continues, "This whole onlyfans thing," George watched Dream collect his thoughts, "It's great, really, but it's making me so confused." Dream looked up at George with critical need. "We're just doing this for the money right George?"

Oh. 

"Well, yeah, I guess?" Why did that come out like a question? Why couldn't George be certain that it was just for the money? Dreams face looked unsure too. 

"Then why doesn't it feel like it George?" Dream said and it cut at George. It carved questions in his skin that he wished Dream would kiss better. 

Moments later they're in Dreams bed. 

George mumbled against Dreams mouth a confession. He breathed into him that it wasn't just for the money, that he was doing it because he wanted to. Because he likes Dream, he had for a while. 

And Dream did too. Dream had kept things bottled up inside as he usually does. 

In a basket under Georges bed lay Dreams mask and Georges sunglasses. In the nightstand next to Georges bed lay a few condoms and a clear bottle of lube, he kept it separate from their other things. A small wish he had since the beginning. A silent gesture that showed Dream he wanted it, but also wanted to wait until Dream was ready. 

"I love you George." Dream stammers between shaky breaths and pleasant moans. 

It wasn't just Dreams confession that made George say it back. It's not because Dream was finally fucking him and doing it considerably well for his first time. 

What made George say it back is the fact that he meant it. With everything in him. "I-I love you too."

They did end up saving up enough money to move out of their shitty hometown. With plenty to spare too. 

Their fans really enjoyed the content that came after that day. 

Because it wasn't a joke, and it wasn't just for the money.


End file.
